Al Pacino
Al Pacino (1940 -) Film Deaths *''Scarface'' (1983) [Antonio 'Tony' Montana]: Shot in the back with a shotgun by Geno Silva, on Paul Shenar's orders, after being shot repeatedly in the chest by an army of gangsters (he then falls off a balcony into a fountain). (Thanks to Robert, Michelle, Tal, Gary, Matt, Michael, Helena and Patrick) *''Dick Tracy (1990)'' [Big Boy Caprice]: Pushed over a ledge into the gears of a bridge by Warren Beatty at the end of a fight. (Thanks to Tal, Gary, Matt and Michael) *''The Godfather Part III (1990)'' [Michael Corleone]: Collapses from a stroke while sitting on chair in his garden. It's unknown whether he lived or died, but as this was the final film in the trilogy, it's safe to assume that this was a death scene. *''Carlito's Way'' (1993) [Carlito Brigante]: Shot in the chest by John Leguizamo (he dies in hospital sometime later). (Thanks to Tal, Gary, Matt, Michael, Helena and Joe) *''The Devil's Advocate'' (1997) [John Milton/Satan]: Explodes after Keanu Reeves rejects Al's Satanic power by shooting himself; he later reappears at the end of the movie, after everything is restored to the way it had been. (Since Al is playing Satan, an immortal entity, this doesn't really count as a "death" scene, but I'm listing it since it's been submitted to me.) *''Donnie Brasco'' (1997) [Benjamin "Lefty" Ruggiero]: Killed (off-screen) by gangsters; his death is revealed after the fact.'' (The real Ruggiero survived the events in the movie; he died in 1994 of lung cancer.) *Insomnia'' (2002) [Detective Will Dormer]: Shot in the chest by Robin Williams; he dies in Hilary Swank's arms shortly afterwards, after managing to kill Robin in turn. (Apparently there is an alternate ending in which he survives, but all that has ever been released of this ending is a still image of Hilary helping him walk) *''People I Know'' (2002) [Eli Wurman]: Stabbed in the side by a killer (Keith Siglinger) on the sidewalk; he bleeds to death some time after returning to his apartment, not knowing he's been wounded. (He thought the killer had only bumped into him.) *''The Recruit'' (2003) [Walter Burke]: Shot to death by a SWAT team after he drew his gun at them. *''Righteous Kill'' (2008) [Rooster]: Shot in the chest by Robert De Niro after Al fires several shots at Robert, committing "suicide by cop" by forcing Robert to return fire. He dies shortly afterwards as Robert kneels by his side. *''The Humbling '''(The Last Act)'' (2014)' [''Simon Axler]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself in the chest at the end of a play, while the audience looks on in shock, as he hallucinates he's being stabbed by Dianne Wiest. *''Misconduct (2016)'' [Charles Abrams]: Commits suicide by shooting himself under the chin while being held at gunpoint by police, after threatening to shoot Josh Duhamel. *''Hangman (2017)'' [Ray Archer]: Hits his head on a wall during a struggle with Joe Anderson; he dies while talking to Karl Urban. *''Paterno ''(2018) [Joe Paterno]: Dies of cancer after the end of the film. His death is mentioned in the ending text. *''The Irishman (2019)'' [Jimmy Hoffa]: Shot in the head by Robert De Niro. TV Deaths *'''Angels in America (2003 mini-series) ' [Roy Cohn]: Dies of complications from AIDS. Gallery Al Pacino (3).png|Al Pacino dead in ''The Godfather Part III Alpacino.jpg|Al Pacino in Scarface Tony Montana.png|Al Pacino dead in Scarface Big Boy's death.png|Al Pacino's death in Dick Tracy Carlito Al Pacino.PNG|Al Pacino in Carlito's Way PDVD_035.jpg|Al Pacino's death in The Godfather Part III fhd008RTK_Al_Pacino_028.jpg|Al Pacino in Righteous Kill alpacino-misconduct.jpg|Al Pacino about to shoot himself in Misconduct Pacino, Al Pacino, Al Pacino, Al Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Pacino, Al Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Directors Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:American actors and actresses Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Videos Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Musicians Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Actors who died in Francis Ford Coppola Films Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Motor Mouths Category:Method Actors Category:Actors who died in Charlize Theron Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:People who died in a The Godfather film Category:People of Italian descent Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:People of Sicilian descent Category:Actors of Sicilian descent Category:Actors who died in Taylor Hackford Movies Category:Actors who died in Roger Donaldson Movies Category:The Godfather Cast Members Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:History Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Actors who died in Jon Avnet Movies Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Biography Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Legends Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Actors who died in Mike Newell Movies Category:Ocean's Cast Members Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Mystery Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:1960s Stars Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Agnostic Category:Criminals Category:Columbia Stars Category:Historical death scenes Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Actors with 10 or more deaths Category:Netflix Stars